The present invention relates to a device for intercepting light which enters into a data photographing section of a film through a picture-taking lens, when desired data such as time and date of photographing, short memorandum, etc. required at the time of photographing, are recorded from the back surface of the film.
When the required data is to be recorded in the picture frame of the film from the back surface thereof, there has been used a technique of intercepting light from the picture-taking lens and forming an image at the data photographing portion in the picture frame of the film at the time of opening of the shutter thereby to ensure sharp and clear photographing of the data on the surface of the film.
In a conventional light intercepting device of the type described above, the interception of light at the data photographing portion has been carried out by providing a rotatable light intercepting member in the form of a thin plate in a space or gap defined by the camera body and the film in the vicinity of the camera aperture so that the rotary light intercepting member may be selectively projected into the camera aperture. However, light intercepting devices of this type have a disadvantage in that the surface of the film, while running, tends to contact the rotary light intercepting member to cause scratches on the emulsion surface of the film.
Furthermore, there have been increasing demands for methods and devices by which to identify films exposed almost concurrently by the use of a plurality of cameras. To satisfy such demands, there has been devised and demonstrated, a method for forming a notch or the like at a part of the camera aperture for the identification purpose. However, from the standpoint of camera manufacturing, the provision of a different form of notch on each camera, while preferable, cannot be assured.